Lección entre colegas
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Gray necesita ayuda para aprender a ligar como lo hace su amigo Loke, y éste le ayuda encantado. AVISO: Yaoi duro. Lemon bestia. 18. One shot. Experimento. Material fujoshi. No leer si no se está seguro de ello.


Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

La tarde era soleada. Demasiado soleada para Gray. Tanto calor le recordaba al cabeza hueca de su amigo de fuego. Acababa de librarse de las empalagosas atenciones de Juvia, que en cierto modo le agradaba tener, pero que le llegaban a agobiar. A nadie le amarga un dulce, y menos cuando no dejan de decirte lo maravilloso que eres. Pero no se sentía tan atractivo ni tan seductor como la mujer de agua le decía. Quizás porque en su vida no había tenido otra pretendiente que no fuera ella. Nunca había besado a una chica, y nunca se había encontrado con nadie que le dedicara sus coqueteos.

Como si alguien ahí arriba le estuviera escuchando, vio por casualidad a través de la ventana entreabierta de un bar de Magnolia a Loke, sentado muy cómodo en un sillón y rodeado de chicas, como siempre.  
 _"¿Por qué él tiene tanta facilidad para ligar? ¿Qué diferencia tenemos?"  
_ Movido por la curiosidad y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por la envidia, entró en el local en dirección a su amigo, quien al verle levantó una ceja y le preguntó sorprendido:  
\- !Gray! ¿Qué haces tú en un lugar como éste?  
\- Esto… -En realidad no sabía qué contestar.  
\- ¿Por qué no vienes y nos acompañas?  
El chico de pelo negro se acercó al harem y se sentó a un lado, manteniendo las distancias. Su amigo vio que su actitud era la misma que su magia, hielo puro, y trató de hacer que se relajara. Le hizo una señal a una de las chicas, que tras un mohín, se fue a sentar sobre las piernas de Gray. Éste, tenso, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, cuando la chica se recostó sobre él y empezó a acariciarle el pecho por dentro de la camiseta. No tardó en notar despertarse a su virilidad, que no se había visto en una de esas nunca. Miró a su amigo, que tenía la lengua metida en una boca y la mano en otra falda, y se puso más nervioso al comparar su destreza con su propia inutilidad. Se levantó de un salto y se encaminó hacia el baño. Necesitaba recomponerse.

Después de lavarse la cara y mirarse estúpidamente en el espejo, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Loke entró tras él.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó  
\- No lo sé… Nunca he hecho esto antes, y… en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo.  
El espíritu del león se colocó las gafas mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. Su amigo era tan inocente… Le enseñaría un par de trucos para tratar con las mujeres.  
\- Para empezar, no debes dejarte amilanar -le dijo-. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres que sepan llevar la voz cantante. -Gray asentía- Así conseguirás un mayor nivel de morbo para ellas.  
\- Pero… ¿eso cómo lo hago?  
Entonces, de un brusco empujón, lanzó al chico contra la pared a su espalda y le encerró con su cuerpo. Le puso las manos en los hombros y empezó a bajarlas por los brazos hasta las muñecas.  
\- Debes dominarlas. -Le puso de un tirón los dos brazos sobre su cabeza, sujetándolos por las muñecas.- Debes enseñarles quién es el que dirige. -Apretó su cuerpo más hacia el del mago de hielo, quien sintió su corazón acelerarse.- Debes hacerles ver -colocó la boca cerca de la suya- quién manda.  
Con un pie le separó las piernas sin soltar sus muñecas. Acercó su pelvis a la del muchacho mientras hundía la cara en su cuello. Gray pudo notar la erección del jefe de las doce puertas del zodiaco, y no supo cómo, su propio miembro reaccionó de igual manera ante ella. La lengua de Loke era cálida y suave. Le lamía las zonas justas en el cuello, en la oreja, en la mandíbula… El mago de hielo no sabía por qué, pero notaba un tremendo calor en su vientre que iba aumentando por momentos.  
Una de las manos del espíritu ahora estaba desabrochando la camisa de su amigo, y empezaba a dibujar con la yema de los dedos sus firmes abdominales. Cuando llegó a uno de sus pezones y lo apretó entre sus dedos no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer. ¿Qué coño había sido eso? ¿Estaba disfrutando? La cadera del rubio empezó a moverse rozando ambos bultos en un torbellino de sensaciones contradictorias pero placenteras. Gray volvió a gemir. Se sentía tan vulnerable que le excitaba sólo pensarlo.  
La mano que atacaba su pezón le dio un corto respiro, sólo para llegar hasta el botón de su pantalón y desabrocharlo con cuidado. Gray abrió los ojos y vio cómo su amigo se relamía mientras se aflojaba la corbata mirando aquel bulto que se dejaba entrever por su bragueta. Entonces metió la mano y se lo agarró con fuerza. El chico de pelo negro no pudo evitar soltar un grito al notar la mano cálida alrededor de su pene, que empezaba un juego de subir y bajar que le estaba sacando de quicio. No se imaginaba que pudiera ser tan bueno. Una ansiosa boca se posó sobre uno de sus pezones, el que aún no había sito estimulado, y repartió lametazos y mordiscos con suavidad mientras su mano se encargaba de la zona baja. Cuando la sacó de su pantalón Gray se sintió hasta molesto, pero pronto notó que sus pantalones volaban a la vez que sus calzoncillos.  
Loke metió un dedo en la boca del muchacho y le dijo:  
\- Chúpalo como te gustaría que te la chupara a ti.  
El chico se esmeró en hacer lo que le decía, mientras escuchaba los leves gemidos del león delante de él. Aún con las manos en alto y bien sujetas estaba al borde del éxtasis por el morbo. El dedo que su amigo había metido en su boca lo recondujo y lo llevó hasta la apertura entre sus nalgas, primero rozándola y luego introduciéndolo poco a poco estimulando el agujero mientras le hacía gemir con más fuerza. Cuando hubo metido el dedo casi del todo, lo torció y buscó ese ligero abultamiento con el que desató todo el deseo del muchacho que empezó a retorcerse buscando más y más placer.  
El dedo salió y Gray gruñó realmente molesto por la interrupción. Pero entonces notó cómo las ataduras de sus muñecas se relajaban y le dejaban libertad en los brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio cómo Loke se estaba desabrochando el pantalón, dejando libre su enorme virilidad totalmente tiesa. Sin cortarse un pelo, agarró a Gray de los hombros, que no dejaba de mirarla, y le puso de rodillas delante de ella. Éste no dudó en acercársela a su boca y empezar a chupar mientras apretaba las duras nalgas del león, quien le sujetó la cabeza con una mano para que no dejara de hacer su trabajo. El mago de hielo se sentía tan a su merced… tan dominado… tan sumiso. Cuando notó que su miembro estaba bastante lubricado y estimulado, levantó al chico del suelo y le volvió a poner contra la pared mientras le seguía devorando uno de los pezones y pellizcando el otro. Con la mano libre colocó su miembro en la entrada de su amigo, que se estremeció por lo que notaba que vendría a continuación. Alzó una pierna para ponerla alrededor de su cintura, dejando que aquella bestialidad de pene se fuera introduciendo poco a poco en él. Para su sorpresa no le dolió. Es más, cuando lo tuvo dentro completamente demandó acción. Empezó a mover sus caderas pidiendo guerra, y claramente, guerra era lo que Loke le iba a dar.

Las embestidas subieron de ritmo. Gray se agarraba a los hombros del espíritu con fuerza mientras estaba siento fuertemente penetrado por él. Ambos jadeaban el uno contra el otro, sudando, acalorados, envueltos en el máximo placer. Al poco, Loke se sintió morir cuando llegó al clímax, dejando todo su sello dentro de su amigo, quien no había tenido suficiente.  
\- Eres insaciable… -comentó entre jadeos con una pícara sonrisa el león.  
\- Ahora te lo demuestro.  
Como bien le había enseñado, no se amilanó. Tomó el papel dominante y ahora fue él quien llevó las riendas. Empezó a mover su mano alrededor del miembro del otro, poco a poco, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras los últimos estertores del orgasmo aún le pasaban factura. Le lanzó de cara contra la pared mientras le seguía sujetando y estimulando desde atrás, con la otra mano jugando con sus testículos, y pasando después a la apertura entre sus nalgas. El muchacho pareció revolverse un poco con ese contacto.  
\- Espera, yo no…  
\- Shhh -le interrumpió- Ahora mando yo.  
Y diciendo ésto, introdujo un juguetón dedo en el mismo sitio en el que acababa de estar acariciando. El cuerpo del espíritu se estremeció, pero no tardó en relajarse y dejar que ese dedo hiciera su trabajo ahí dentro. Gray se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamer la abertura mientras con el dedo seguía haciendo círculos dentro de él. Notó cómo en su otra mano volvía a despertar toda la vigorosidad del miembro del su compañero. Supo que estaba preparado, así que se puso en pié y colocó la punta de su propio miembro en ese húmedo agujero. Poco a poco empezó a introducirlo, notando cómo se adaptaba a él a pesar de la negativa primera del chico. Ahora éste se inclinó más apoyado en la pared, dejando su trasero más expuesto para lo que quisiera hacer con él.

Pequeñas embestidas que les hacían perder los papeles. Las manos de Gray agarrando con fuerza la cadera de Loke. Y entonces, de un solo empujón, acabó entrando de lleno dentro de la cavidad de su amigo, haciéndolos gritar a los dos. El mago de hielo se tomó un momento para que ambos se adaptaran a la situación, pero cuando notó cómo el espíritu movía las caderas en busca de más, se excitó tanto que no pudo detenerse. Empezó a penetrarle con energía, como momentos antes habían hecho con él. Los gemidos de Loke iban en aumento y hacían perder la cabeza a Gray.  
Más fuerte.  
Más duro.  
Más caliente.  
El mago de hielo notó los espasmos de su compañero justo antes de que gritara:  
\- ¡Dios Gray! ¡Me corro!  
Y ese fue el pistoletazo de salida para que todo el jugo que el frío hombre guardaba saliera despedido dentro de aquel estrecho agujero del que entraba y salía. Aunque ambos se habían corrido, Gray no podía dejar de bombear. Seguía embistiendo con fuerza a Loke, quien gemía extasiado por la energía que demostraba.  
\- ¡Gray! Aaah… ¡GRAY!  
Y sin apenas dejar pasar un minuto volvió a correrse dentro de su amigo mientras soltaba un ronco gruñido que retumbaba por todo el baño. Agotado, se dejó caer al suelo saliendo en el momento de aquél cálido rincón, mientras veía entre jadeos cómo el león se daba la vuelta totalmente erecto de nuevo.  
\- ¿Me excitas así y me dejas a medias?  
El muchacho le miró, recuperando un poco el aire y tirando de él dijo.  
\- Ven aquí.  
Volvió a meterse el miembro en la boca y lo degustó con sumo placer, jugando con sus manos hasta que logró que se volviera rozar el cielo con los dedos.  
\- Cuidado, ¡me voy!  
Pero no le dejó apartarse. Siguió succionando hasta que notó cómo el líquido caliente le corría por la garganta y el león rugía de placer. Cayó de rodillas. Las piernas ya no le sujetaban. Ambos se recostaron en el suelo para recuperarse un poco de la paliza que se acababan de dar, y sin llegar a mirarse a la cara. Se vistieron y salieron de nuevo al bar.


End file.
